


Massage

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [21]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, Embarrassment, Friendship, Gen, Massage, Pain, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Yoshida has backache and Komori gives him a massage – and something embarrassing happens.[Prompt 21 – Massage]





	Massage

Yoshida fidgets on the spot, wriggling his shoulders in an attempt to relieve the cramping pain in his back. Ever since he started attending the practise sessions and matches of the rugby team, he seems to spend his entire life on his feet. And standing up for so long is starting to take a toll on his back.

“You okay?” Komori says.

“Yes, just a case of backache.”

Komori glances at the team, who are running passing drills right now, before saying, “Well, I’m free right now. Want a massage?”

His eyes widen. “Really? I don’t want to inconvenience you?”

“Nah, it’s fine.”

“Oh, well, then… I would appreciate that, coach.”

Komori gives him one of his tiny smiles. “Okay, then. Sit on the ground.”

Yoshida nods and sits cross-legged on the dusty ground. A couple of the students look at him, but he doesn’t care. Komori kneels behind him and puts his hands on Yoshida’s shoulders.

And he starts to massage his back with his thumbs. Yoshida screws his eyes up at the sudden pain, his thumbs jabbing his sore muscles. But then it feels so nice, the pressure in his cramping muscles starting to release. Yoshida almost moans but manages to stop himself, because that would be humiliating.

“Is that helping?” Komori says.

“Y-Yes, it is.”

“Coach, we’re finished!” Gion yells.

“What’re you doing?” Ise asks.

Yoshida’s eyes snap open; Komori stands up.

“Just giving him a massage,” Komori says. “Now I want you all to do tackling passes.”

As the students complain, Yoshida gets to his feet. His pants feel odd… and then Ebumi laughs.

“Sir, you’ve got a… problem,” Hachiouji says.

Looking down, Yoshida realises he has an erection. He blushes deep red, and rushes off to sort himself out. Why did this have to happen?


End file.
